Fais l'un pour l'autre
by little kelli
Summary: Cal arrive devant le bureau de Gillian, mais celle-ci n'est pas là... bizarre, car Gillian Foster est toujours la première au bureau! Cal attend et commence à s'inquièter...:  OS    Lie to me et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


Lie to me FAN fiction : Callian : Fait l'un pour l'autre.

Quand Cal arriva ce matin, il alla au bureau de Gillian, comme il le fait chaque matin. Ils allaient tous les matins ensemble au starbuck chercher un English breakfast tea pour Cal, et un café pour Gillian. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas la...il attendit un peu dans son bureau, mais une demi heure passa, bientôt une heure et elle n'était toujours pas la! C'était étrange car Gillian Foster arrivait toujours la première au bureau !

Il décida d'aller chez elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, car il commençait à s'inquiéter. Quand il arriva, il vit sa voiture devant sa maison; les tentures étaient toujours fermées, peut être le réveil n'avait-il pas sonner! Il Toqua à la porte, attendit cinq bonnes minutes puis ouvrit la porte avec le double de la clé qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Il entra, cria son nom, mais elle ne répondit pas.. Il monta dans sa chambre et la trouva allongée sur son lit, en train de pleurer, le collier de Claire dans les mains. Il s'assit a ses cotés.

- Love, ça va? Lui demanda-t-il, même s'il savait que la réponse est non.

- Cal, je ne sais plus dormir, depuis que je l'ai vue allongée à terre, couverte de sang, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois cette image! Reste près de moi...

- Je ne comptais pas partir, j'ai pris congé pour venir près de toi, ria et Loker se débrouilleront très bien, enfin j'espère. Sa dernière remarque la fit sourire.

- Tu as mangé? Continua-t-il.

- Non.

- Je vais te faire une salade de fruits, je reviens dans 10 minutes, il se leva, déposa un baiser a son habitude, au coin des lèvres de Gillian et sortit de la chambre.

Pendant que Cal cuisinait, Gillian s'endormi, la présence de Cal l'aidait..

Quand il revint, elle dormait toujours, il s'allongea près s'elle et s'endormit lui aussi. Quand il se réveilla, la tête de Gillian reposait sur son torse. Il n'osa pas bouger, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, et casser cet instant magique ou la femme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps dormait dans ses bras! Il regarda juste l'heure sur son téléphone: 1h50. Il avait dormi pendant 2h. Gillian, elle, était aussi réveillée mais était très bien près de l'homme qu'elle aime et ne bougea pas; elle pensait qu'il dormait et se sentait bien ou elle était. Quand elle se décida de relever la tête, juste pour voir s'il dormait, il tourna aussi sa tête vers elle et ils furent face à face. Leurs cœurs commencèrent à battre très fort, et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

CHAPITRE

Doucement, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la deuxième fois; ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, mais pour une enquête, la c'était bel et bien de l'amour, mais cela impliquait le risque de perdre leur grande amitié. Toujours sous le choque, cal partit et ils ne se revirent que le lendemain, au bureau, mais ne se parlèrent pas pendant quelques jours. Cela commençait à perturber Loker et ria et ils les enfermèrent dans la salle de réunion pour qu'ils règlent leur problème.

CHAPITRE

- Les gamins! Ils nous ont enfermés! Dit Cal, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Bien évidement, il n'avait jamais ses clés avec lui.

- Cal, il faut qu'on parle... De ce qu'il s'est passé lundi..

- Okey.. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, quand Gillian repris la parole;

- Je ne veux pas être comme les autres avec qui tu es sortit.

- A qui tu songes?

- Eh, Clara, Wallowski,...

- Je ne suis jamais sortit avec, et je ne vois même plus Wallowski.

- Car je lui ai dit de partir, que l'on ne voulait plus d'elle au Lightman Group...

- Quoi? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Ce n'est pas évident que je ne la supporte pas?

- J'ai remarqué, répondit il en rigolant, je trouve toujours ça marrant quand vous vous parlez.

- Et tu la engagée sans me demander mon avis alors que je suis ta partenaire.. Et ta meilleure amie! - Tu es même plus que la meilleure amie, Gill, j'aurais du te le dire il y a bien longtemps.. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même si cela mettait leur amitié en péril..

- Oui,… C'est pareil pour moi… Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, elle aussi, depuis qu'elle avait divorcé, elle espérait que Cal allait faire le premier pas, elle avait l'impression qu'il aimait encore plus qu'Alec l'aimait.

- Alors on pourrait être ensemble ?

Elle s'approcha près de lui.

- J'attend cela depuis que j'ai divorcé..

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et attendirent main dans la main, que Loker et Ria leur ouvrent la porte.

Comme ils n'arrivaient pas, Cal commença à s'énerver, et toqua sur les vitres, cria après ses employés.

Quand ils sortirent enfin, ils marchaient main dans la main.

- Euh… dirent LEURS employés.

- Vous, taisez- vous dit Cal, ce qui fit rire Gillian.

Ils rentrèrent chez Cal, pour annoncer à Emily, cette bel nouvelle, qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, car même Emily savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient ensemble, car ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
